Sigma/Quotes
Spawning First spawn *''"There is no obligation for the universe to make sense to you."'' Mid-game Swap *''"Sigma present."'' Respawning *''"An unexpected but not unwelcome development."'' *''"Huh. Haven't we done this before?"'' *''"If only the answers were simple."'' *''"No, that wasn't right at all."'' *''"Stardust to stardust."'' *''"That music... it's playing again."'' *''"The breakthrough was near. I could feel it."'' *''"The equations were correct... The problem must lie elsewhere."'' *''"The universe is a fascinating place, isn't it?"'' *''"The universe is magnificent, isn't it?"'' *''"What is that melody?"'' Using Abilities Experimental Barrier Deployment: *''"Activating the barrier!"'' *''"Barrier in place!"'' *''"Creating a barrier."'' *''"Observe the barrier!"'' Experimental Barrier Recalled: *''"Back to me!"'' *''"Retrieving the barrier!"'' *''"To me!"'' Experimental Barrier Low: *''"Barrier integrity failing!"'' *''"Barrier is about to break!"'' *''"Barrier is fracturing!"'' *''"Barrier is under attack!"'' *''"Barrier is under heavy fire!"'' *''"Barrier is unstable!"'' *''"Barrier won't hold together!"'' Experimental Barrier Destroyed: *''"Barrier experiment failed!"'' *''"Barrier is out of existence!"'' *''"My barrier is destroyed!"'' *''"The barrier no longer exists!"'' *''"Unstable!"'' Kinetic Grasp *"Give me a moment! One moment!" *"Give me a moment to think!" *"Look at this pattern!" *"This pattern!" *"The equation... What was that equation again?" Absorbing an ultimate: *(Absorbing Hanzo's ultimate)"The dragon has been consumed." *(Absorbing McCree's ultimate)"Draw." *(Absorbing Mei's ultimate)"I felt a chill." *(Absorbing Pharah's ultimate)"Justice has embraced me." *(Absorbing Tracer's ultimate)"Not fast enough." *(Absorbing Zarya's ultimate) **''"Gravity is shackled."'' **''"I have harnessed the harness."'' Accretion *''"Impact!"'' *''"What an impact!"'' *''"Wholly predictable."'' Gravitic Flux * "(Self/hostile) * "What is that melody?"(Friendly) Pre game objectives During Set Up *''A lovely day for field research.'' *''humming Oh. I see. throat'' *''Double... triple... quadruple check your math!'' *''Soon we will see if the hypotheses are correct.'' *''We need a moment to ensure all our equations are correct.'' Match Start *'' '' *''Begin the experiment.'' *'' '' *Let's test these hypotheses. On fire *''Everything is falling into place!'' *''I'm on fire!'' *'' '' *''Not to be academic, but I believe one would call this 'being on fire'.'' Call outs Sniper Sighted: *''Evidence suggests a sniper ahead.'' Enemy Sighted: *''Enemies in our orbit.'' Turret Sighted *''Enemy turret ahead.'' Enemy Has a Teleporter *''The enemy has a teleporter.'' Teleporter Sighted *''There's the enemy teleporter!'' Ally Damaged *''Behind you!'' Time Running Out (Defense) *''If we continue upon this trajectory, a less than satisfying outcome is a certainty.'' Time Running Out (Attack) *''Haha! A breakthrough is near! Just keep it together. Keep it together... keep it together... keep it together...'' *''This may yield a positive outcome, we must hurry!'' Kills *''Entity terminated.'' *'' '' *''It's just so simple!'' *''Like Newton and the apple.'' *''Surely there is a more elegant solution.'' *''The mysteries of the universe are open to you now.'' *''The theories are correct!'' *(vs Mei) You're just a scientist. *(vs Moira) Poor practices. *(vs Winston) **''Give Dr. Winston my regards.'' **'' '' *(vs Zarya) The Tobelsteins' work remains flawed. Tragic. Gravitic Flux Eliminations: *''"And they all fall down!"'' *''"Fall!"'' *''"No one escapes gravity!"'' *''"To dust, you shall return!"'' Ingame triggers Damage Boosted *The universe flows through me. *What a curious feeling. *What is this power? Nano Boosted *It cannot be stopped! *With power, such possibilities! Discord Orb Received / Hacked * *No, no, no! *This does not compute! * Communication wheel Hello: *''Hallo.'' *''Hello.'' *''Hoi!'' *''Oh, hello.'' Thank: *'' '' *'' '' *''Thank you.'' Acknowledge: *''Acknowledged.'' *''Confirmed.'' *''Understood.'' Acknowledge (Facing Objective): *''Defend the objective.'' *''Don't let them touch the objective.'' *''Keep them from the objective.'' *''Onto the objective.'' *''Take the objective.'' *''To succeed, the objective must be taken.'' Acknowledge(Facing Payload): *''Aid the payload on its trajectory.'' *''Bring the payload to a stop!'' *''Halt the payload's momentum!'' *''The payload must move.'' *''We must halt the payload's momentum.'' Acknowledge (Facing Flag) *''Capture the enemy flag!'' *''Defend the flag!'' *''Do not let the flag fall into their hands!'' *''Protect our flag!'' *''Take the enemy flag!'' *''Need Healing I require healing!'' *''Need healing!'' *''Need healing.'' Group Up: Assemble at this location! *''Assemble at this location.'' *''Group up here!'' *''Group up here.'' Group Up (Facing Ally): *''Following your lead.'' *''I'll coordinate with you.'' *''I'm with you.'' Ultimate Status (0-90%) *''Gravitic Flux isn't quite ready yet.'' *''I'm sensing the start of a Gravitic Flux.'' *''My ultimate is charging.'' Ultimate Status (91-99%) *''Almost time for a Gravitic Flux.'' *''Ultimate is almost ready.'' Ultimate Status (100%) *''A Gravitic Flux is upon us!'' *''Prepare yourselves! Gravitic Flux is ready.'' *''The experiment is ready. Time for a Gravitic Flux!'' Category:Quotes